Frozen Feelings
by Almost
Summary: Dealing with his unwanted marriage was no problem for Wolfram, he learned his lesson. However, his husband's new found feelings may shake his world upside down, again. YaoiMpregYuuram
1. Cheat

_**Just so you guys should know! I have changed my name from TasteLikeBlood to Almost. **_

_**I'm going to try and re-write this story, change the grammar a little bit and try to find the lost plot for this story (a) **_

_**And for those who haven't read this before, enjoy and do have in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. **_

* * *

**Wolfram** walked calmly around the garden and enjoyed himself in the hot sun. These few weeks in the middle of the summer has been great, the weather was always pleasant and everybody seemed to have a great time working around the castle.

Peaceful and almost harmonic.

The best part for the blonde haired monarch was that he hasn't seen his husband for the whole day. The damn cheating bastard was away for business on earth and wouldn't be back until it was time for his own birthday, and that would be tomorrow. So this was the perfect opportunity to do some 'exercise' with his new recruits.

Training them and hanging out with them has made Wolfram a completely new person. He didn't know how much of a difference it would make to just be around his soldiers more, they have been nothing but kind to him. It was really good to have someone to talk to.

He walked back to the hallway and headed for the kitchen. His stomach had ungenerously let itself known, and it was hungry for a little snack before lunch, so he thought about getting a apple or two before making his way to the courtyard.

When he came to the kitchen door, he stopped his hand from turning the handle when he heard giggles from the three maids inside. He inwardly sighed when he heard his own name and the Great Sage's.

Those girls are so nosy, why did it surprise him that they knew about his and Ken's little flings, hell his own brother knew about it but Gwendal was a very good listener. The stiff man would never go behind his sweet little brother's back and tell Yuuri what was going on behind his back. Gwendal knew what, or rather who, Yuuri brought back to their bedroom at his drunken nights, and it was not his husband.

However, Wolfram didn't longer care if the double black beds all the girls in this castle. He no longer thinks as low of himself as he did in his earlier years, if the king didn't want him then fine. They didn't share a friendship kind of relationship any longer; it was more a bitter husband to wife relationship where none of them could get a divorce out because of some stupid law and tradition. But it was not a problem.

He was actually okay with it and besides, Murata is like the king's clone. And the plus side is that he is very open to new things. It was so much fun when they got Yozak drunk one night and had their way with him. He didn't hate his half-brother's silly friend anymore, why hate him when he is such a good lover? Gwendal caught them a couple of times together but their brother seemed to not mind, and that was very strange but they became more comfortable with their affair.

If Gwendal didn't mind then it was no problem, the man will not tell anyone.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk. What is this my prince-consort? Eavesdropping? My, my… that's not very fitting for someone with your standards, your highness.'' Murata's voice made his legs turn jelly and the hot breath on his neck didn't help either.

Wolfram turned around in the taller male's embrace, and faced the sage.

''Then you should punish me….'' He locked eyes with dark pools of lust and licked his lips slowly. Ah well, the new recruits could wait a couple of hours.

**Yuuri** groaned when he found his release and pulled out of the woman beneath him. He never let out a sound more than a groan or a gasp; he has never been so stimulated that he had said anything under sex.

It was a quick one he noted, a very dull quick one. He motioned for the girl to get out of the hotel room, and then tossed aside the sheets around him. He needed a shower before going back to his other world.

''… women is starting to taste like ash… aw, fuck! Maybe I've been doing them a little out of control… maybe should stick with one at least for a couple of days? But they are all so fucking clingy and why are they so god damn big?!'' he asked no one particular while stepping under the water.

''Why can't they be a little slimmer? Wolfram has no problem holding his figure… and he eats like a horse.'' The king muttered while continuing to shampoo his hair; he also scrubbed away dried semen from his tanned muscular body.

When he was finished with his shower, he stepped out and looked for a big towel. Yuuri walked out from the bathroom and back to the bedroom to find his big brother sitting on the messed up bed.

Shori disappointedly shook his head at his little brother. He couldn't understand why Yuuri slept with random girls all the time, when he had a piece of irreplaceable jewelry in his grasp.

'_Such a waste Yuu-chan'_

''Ready yet?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I'll just get dressed. Are you also coming along?'' Yuuri asked while putting on his regular clothes, he had some problems with finding his jacket but soon found the black material under the bed, where he had discarded it earlier this evening.

''No, not this time. But I will a couple of days after your birthday. I think it will be less hectic that way, and I will take mom and dad with me too if that's okay with you?''

''Of course it's okay. Haven't seen mom for a long time so it will be great.'' He looked around for a little jewelry box he knew he had placed somewhere on the coffee table, but could not find it. He looked questioning at Shori and asked if his brother had seen something yellow. Shori shook his head and helped his brother to look for the missing box.

The younger male almost started to lose his cool and panic when he couldn't find the jewelry box. He racked his fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration.

''I need to find that thing Shori! It is Wolfram's and mines fifth year-anniversary next week and he will blow if I don't get him something.'' Yuuri cursed again when he looked at his watch.

''Damn, I have to go… '' Yuuri turned around to meet his brothers eyes and asked if he could buy something pretty for him and bring it with him the next time he visit them.

''I'll do that. Take care for now Yuuri.'' He gave the taller but younger man a hug, opened the door and closed it silently behind him.

Yuuri scanned the room once again with his eyes. He gave up after a while and went to the bathroom again, tapped up water and waited for the tub to get filled.

**A splashing **sound from the king's bathroom announced his arrival and maids swarmed all over him, shoved towels after towels in his face and asked him questions while some brought him a new set of clothes.

He dismissed them one after one and when he was finally dry and looked presentable, he walked out of the bathroom and got met by the most unbelievable sight. No, not so unbelievable but the view of that fine ass directed at him was quite shocking. Wolfram made a point to tell him that he would not be seen without his clothes on around him; the blonde either didn't notice his presence or just ignored him.

Yuuri couldn't help to let his eyes roam over that lithe body, those lean muscles and that round and perky butt. This is what the girls he had met didn't have, a perfect and flawless body like his husband's.

He felt lust for the blonde rush through him, a feeling he had always dealt with over the years and succeeded to push down as much as he could. But tonight, tonight was his birthday and if woman couldn't satisfy his thirst, maybe this angel could.

He coughed lightly and smiled at the startled blonde. Well, now he knew that Wolfram didn't ignore him on purpose.

Wolfram heard the cough and quickly grabbed a silk rob to cover him with. He turned around and got met by Yuuri's ever smiling face.

Yuuri wanted to moan when he noticed that Wolfram had let his long mane out of the braid he usually wore. The golden strands framed his big emerald eyes perfectly and the silk rob clung to his body like a second skin.

Wolfram probably would cut his gut out if he ever did something like that, their relationship hasn't been anything but nasty the day they said their vows.

But he still had the blonde and that was something he actually and strangely felt proud of. He had what almost everyone, male or female, wanted. Even if the beauty hated his guts with a passion, he still had him and he won't share. He sounds like a hypocrite but he didn't like sharing Wolfram. The blonde may not know it, but Yuuri has always felt drawn to the little nymph. And he may add a bit of possessiveness too.

''Not going to greet your own husband, dear?'' He asked with a slightly husky voice.

The Prince-consort tilted his head to the side and looked suspiciously at the smirking king.

Yuuri didn't just grow more mature but the merge he and the other side of him had, made him a little more… daring. He was definitely not a wimp or an idiot anymore and Wolfram stopped calling him those ages ago, it didn't fit any longer but bastard surely did.

Yuuri was very handsome, nobody can say no to that. Not even Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya.

''Welcome back… darling.'' He sneered out before turning around, facing his wardrobe again and continued to wonder what would look best for tonight.

Yuuri's lip twitched a little. _'That little brat… Oh Shinou, I'm getting hard just looking at his back'_

Yuuri walked to their shared bed and flopped down. He snuggled his face into one of the big fluffy pillows and frowned.

'_Why does it smell like sex?'_ He changed the pillow for another one but it still had the same musky scent of another man, it was not his scent, he was sure of it and it was not Wolfram's sunflower scent.

Narrowed eyes watched the beautiful blonde discard his robe and step into a pair of snug fitting cream white pants.

Could Wolfram be having an affair?

Yuuri continued to observe his wife. Wolfram pulled on a white dress shirt and then a golden vest over it, the vest only reached half of his stomach and ended where his bellybutton began. He brushed his hair and wondered with himself if he should braid it or let it be. He decided to let it be, Murata loved it when his hair was set free and Yozak didn't disagree. He drew out small boxes with jewelry from his mother and slipped on a diamond necklace, which hugged his neck perfectly. He coated his eyelids with a tiny bit of sparkling golden eyedust and bit his lip a couple of times to make it rosier.

He turned back to the king and rolled his eyes when he saw Yuuri licking his lips. If the bastard did something like that years ago then maybe he would be flattered, now it just seemed ridiculous to think that Yuuri wanted something from him. It was all just for mocking, taunting with something that he knew he couldn't have.

Yuuri couldn't believe that Wolfram could look more ravishing then what he already was. He found himself licking his lips without even noticing it but got brought back to reality when his lovely spouse dumped his formal clothes on him.

He lightly chuckled and complimented the blonde on his looks; Wolfram just gave him the finger before entering the king's private bathroom.

A gesture he learned a couple of years ago when visiting earth with Yuuri.

Yuuri took off his shirt and redressed himself. His eyes peeked a little at the door that stood ajar, and let dark hooded eyes trace his wife's gorgeous figure.

'He better not be'


	2. Mistake

**The ball **was just like the usual events being held around Blood Pledge Castle. People were dancing and enjoying themselves and some sat at the tables and ate delicious food. Music played loudly, children ran around and played catch before being pulled away by their parents, and the most exquisite sight was the stunning vision of the prince-consort, something the soldiers and many other men and women hungrily ate with their eyes.

The birthday boy was bored out of his mind and the clingy women all around him didn't make things less annoying. Think that this day would come, the day that Shibuya Yuuri was disgusted by a woman's curves.

What seemed to unnerve the double black even more was that Wolfram took all of the wrong attention without glaring or telling them to stop. If he did something like that, he would definitely get an earful from the blonde firecracker. It was quite unfair, that he, the husband and king, was not allowed to ogle his own wife but the said blonde let other hormone driven male to do more than just ogle.

He sneered at one of the soldiers and glared with eyes full of murder, the young man told the others about the king's disapproval and they quickly excused themselves from the gorgeous blonde.

Wolfram didn't understand why they had such a rush away from him, but paid no more mind when he located Murata's form. He plastered on a smile and glided towards the sage. One long manicured finger tapped the broad shoulder and Murata turned around to see a very delicious angel before him. His dark eyes looked passed the queen's head and met questioning dark pools.

The great sage let a smirk grace his handsome features and took the prince-consort's smooth hand to let sweet butterfly kisses dance above the milky skin. He looked the blonde in the eyes and winked at him.

''You look absolutely stunning this evening, your highness. I would love to give you more than simple kisses but it seems like your husband is heading this way.'' Murata dropped the hand gently and averted his eyes to Yuuri. Wolfram raised a perfect plucked eyebrow and turned around to see Yuuri's enraging eyes.

'_Well, what in Shinou's name have I done wrong now? I have not even given the bastard a glance this evening and he's still angry?'_ Thought the blonde and crossed his arms.

Yuuri's rage was not directed at the blonde man this time but more like on his soon to be ex-best friend.

When he was an arm's length from the petite blonde man, he laid a caring hand on the small of Wolfram's back. Pulling the blonde male towards his chest and away from Murata's reach, this simple act would be considered appropriate for the royal couple but Murata and Wolfram couldn't see any of it.

He gave the frowning blonde a quick smile before regarding the sage with cold eyes. He was not so sure about this, but he knew that if Wolfram would be cheating on him than it would probably be with his 'friend'. Yuuri wasn't that blind, he could easily see the lust swimming around in the great sage's dark irises. He was definitely a threat.

''Murata,'' He greeted the man stiffly.

''Shibuya,'' Murata gave Yuuri a quick bow and returned the glare full force. He didn't care if the other man was his king, he could be the filth under his shoes, that's how much he cared. Yuuri had hurt Wolfram's feelings greatly and he will not ever let that happen again.

''I was just complimenting, Wolfram here, about how stunning he looks tonight. So don't worry Shibuya, I won't steal him away from you.'' Murata gave Wolfram a longing smile '_at least not yet' _before, he too, excused himself.

'_Aw, I wanted to talk to him.'_ Thought Wolfram while watching the sage's retreating back. The hand on his back started to move in soothing circles, the motions made him tense up and he turned his eyes to Yuuri.

''Mind a dance with me? If you haven't noticed, people are talking and they maybe will keep quiet for a while if we act a little more friendly towards each other''

Wolfram were about to decline the offer and withdraw his frame from the king's arms, he were going to tell the black haired monarch that people has always been talking, but shut his mouth when Yuuri's cold eyes stared him down.

Swallowing, he then nodded his head and let himself be dragged to the dance floor. People made room for them and let the young couple have as much space as a royal couple needed.

Older noble couples would sometimes come towards them and greet, give a few compliments and continue with their dance. The younger generation just watched the couple with jealousy, either for the handsome king or his husband.

Wolfram would only roll his emerald eyes heavenward and followed the king's lead. He was more than bored, the close proximity between him and Yuuri made him feel hot and his eyelids fell a little, hooding his sparkling eyes.

Wolfram decided that the silence between them was enough and started to have small talk with the smiling king.

''How are Shori nowadays?'' He started with some simple questions, to not irritate the king too much.

Yuuri's smile grew bigger and bolder when the queen finally opened his mouth to speak to him.

But he had expected different things to fall out, not some useless question about his older brother.

''He's doing fine. He will be arriving next week with my parents. Just in time for our anniversary,''

Wolfram nodded slowly and made a little twirl. Yuuri thought that the queen would ask something else, he hoped for something about them but the blonde seemed to not have any more to say.

''Do you know what we should do on our anniversary?'' Yuuri asked with a tiny bit of hope in his voice. Wolfram looked like he was in deep thoughts and Yuuri's smile soon left his face.

''No, but I think we should do what we always does. You can have a dinner with your family, it would be most appropriate to spend the time with them. They don't visit you that often, and I promised Greta to shop with her, you know that the baby is coming soon and I haven't bought your daughter anything yet. I don't want to seem cold and not give her anything.''

Yuuri blinked a couple of times, a total blank mask on his face while he kept twirling the queen in his arms.

'_Has Wolfram always referred my parents and Shori as my family, and not ours? And when did Greta become my daughter and not ours?' _Everything was actually all in front of him, but he had never paid mind or heart to listen to what the blonde actually said before. It was only when the blonde queen threw jabs and insults at him, that's when he listened, not when it concerned their relationship in whole.

And now, when he thought about it, Wolfram has seemed colder towards Greta and the young adult has not been in the castle for awhile. She got married three years ago and was now expecting her first child, making them grandparents soon. He could only smile bitterly at her new found happiness, he missed her greatly and she grew so old just in a few demon years. Before he even knew it, she will probably be as old as his own parents. And she would die years before his hair turns grey.

Yuuri thought that maybe it was time to sit down with his married daughter and husband, for some serious talk. When did Wolfram stop caring about Greta?

Wolfram felt a bit ditzy when he was being twirled around on the dance floor.

He could feel the alcohol kicking into his system, making his head lighter. He sighed before leaning his head against Yuuri's chest; the king would probably feel uncomfortable and let him go, and then he could depart back to his own chambers. But to his utterly surprise, Yuuri did not push him away, instead he tighten the hold around his slim waist and held the blonde flushed against him.

''Are you already drowsy? Do you want to return to our private chambers?'' Yuuri whispered huskily in the tipsy blonde's ear, his hands on the blonde's back sank lower, almost groping the plump behind.

''Come, let's put you in bed.'' He lifted the unexpected blonde up in his arms and walked calmly to his rooms. Wolfram was almost half asleep and didn't mind the action, his mind played games with him and he thought that the king's black clad form were his lover's.

He snuggled closer in the strong arms and unbuttoned the king's jacket. A pink muscle escaped his full lips and licked the dark skin teasingly, he nibbled and sucked eagerly. Yuuri almost dropped Wolfram right then and there when he felt that talented tongue sucking on his flesh.

He composed himself and breathed heavily through his nose, his pants became even tighter and uncomfortable when the blonde queen started to whimper and moan, clawing his manicured nails on the exposed flesh, and begging for more to taste.

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut and willed his manhood down for a second, at least until he reached their bed. Who cares if the blonde's got a cock and who cares that it's not normal for guys to be in a relationship, hell! Günter and Gwendal are involved with each other. Wolfram is just too delicious to pass up, ironically he had already done that but he won't let himself be just as foolish this time.

He won't let himself be so blind to not see the beautiful and loving creature Wolfram could be.

Murata's word rang in his ears again; he snorted and continued to walk a little faster through the long and never ending hallways. As if he would ever let that four-eyed bastard have his Wolfram, his husband, his property.

Reaching the big doors, he kicked them open and shut it the same way. His dark eyes rolled backwards, Wolfram had started to lick his way up for his neck and sucked on his sensitive spot, and his weeping manhood cried to be inside his angel.

**The **sun lighted up the dimly lit room in its wake, white curtains fluttered and swayed with the morning breeze. It was another beautiful day outside and the people in Blood pledge castle were up and seeing to their duties. One mussed up blond head stuck up from the layers of sheets and untangled himself from the limb around his waist. He first thought that he were in his own room but noticed the silk black sheets, instead of his regular cream white.

'_Did I fall asleep with Ken last night?'_ He asked nobody and pulled himself up on his elbows, a pain from his lower regions answered his question.

'_Damn… Ken must have been pretty rough with me last night… oh Shinou it hurts!'_ He tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes and rubbed his eyes with a fist while pouting at the little thumping of his heart. Something felt wrong. Something about the room was off, but he couldn't see anything because of the curtains around the big bed and his sight was still fogged by sleep.

The body beside him moved a little but fell back to sleep. What Wolfram could see from his position was a mop of dark hair and his lover's dark tanned, muscular arms.

'Dark tan… ' Something was definitely wrong, Murata didn't have that dark tan, his skin were only lightly tanned. The sage didn't stay that long in the hot sun.

He didn't muse long on the subject before he could feel a horrible headache creep its way inside his head. Wolfram groaned and leaned back against the big pillows, his hands on his eyes and his other hand on his abdomen. The pain in his head and the pain in his ass was a bad combination, he just wanted to snuggle under the sheets again and fall asleep.

And within less than twenty minutes, he did just that.

**Dark** eyes fluttered open and Yuuri groaned in pleasure when he heaved himself up. That was one of the most pleasurable nights in his whole life, Wolfram was so tight, he could barely fit inside and he couldn't stop himself from pounding into that fine ass over and over again.

He wanted to smack himself really hard for missing up something incredible like that. Wolfram's moans groans, gasps and pleas where really adorable and not to talk about the hottest sound ever. He decided that Wolfram and he would be doing this more often in the near future, more often as in every passing hour. Every day and every night, but first he had to make the blonde move his things back to his room, no, their room. The blonde will not be let out of his sight for a very long time, maybe not ever if he had a say in this new found relationship.

Yuuri's racked long fingers through his hair and a lazy smile slipped on his thin lips. Maybe he was a little bit bisexual, or maybe something ridiculous as Wolfram-sexual. The king snorted and shook his head at that. It must be the latter, because after or before Wolfram, there has never been any other male that had caught his attention. Not like his little nymph catches it.

He laid a gentle hand above the blonde's thin frame under the covers and started to feel the curves of the queen's hips.

'He must be exhausted… I was a bit too rough on him.' He smirked at that. Yuuri were sure of that small love bites have been painted on the blonde's flawless skin, marking him for the whole castle to see who he belongs to.

Yuuri scooted himself to the edge of the big bed and pulled aside the curtains around the bed, the sun's rays shone upon his dark skin and landed on the contours of Wolfram's body. Dark orbs drank greedily in the sight and right then he remembered his and Wolfram's conversation on the dance floor. Greta wouldn't be here for a couple of hours so that could wait, but he could warm the blonde up a little. Yuuri pulled on a pair of fresh underwear and his regular black pants, the knee length black boots came on after the white shirt. He left the buttons undone, in case of Wolfram may wake up soon and wanted another round, and then they wouldn't have the trouble undo the buttons of the annoying shirt.

He jingled the bell for a maid and waited for the soft knock. Opening the door, what met him was not a stuttering maid but his frowning godfather.

Conrart gave Yuuri a quick bow and asked if the young monarch knew anything about his little brother's whereabouts, apparently, the brown haired knight had been looking for him quite a long time now.

"I can't find him anywhere and the guards told me he never arrived to his chambers last night"

Yuuri gave the always gentle man a big grin and stepped aside to let the knight see what was on his bed.

"Don't worry him, Conrad. Everything's under control, as you may see,"

Conrart did not understand why Yuuri wanted him to see some whore in his bed, and stepped further in the big room. He thought that it was some woman under the covers but he nearly attacked the king when he saw his brother's naked form.

'_Wolfram!'_ His fingers by his side etched to grasp his sword and slash the grin off of the dark haired male's face. How dare he touch his little baby brother, in this kind of way? And Conrart had always thought that the king preferred the opposite sex.

Yuuri, whom was behind Conrart so he couldn't see the other man's face, kept grinning and felt a little proud, Conrart has always hoped for the better in this dysfunctional relationship and he thought that the man would give a congratulation of some sort for finally taking a huge step into his marriage.

''You were right all this time, he is really something special.'' What he didn't expect was a pair of glaring honey brown eyes directed at him.

''Please, your majesty. Explain why my brother is in your bed, and half naked with sheets barely covering his body?'' The knight spat out through gritted teeth.

You could clearly see the surprised look on Yuuri's face, his eyes scanned his godfather's, but could only see that the man were truly angry at him. His dark eyebrow drew together in a frown.

''What do you mean Conrad? We are married; of course he's in my bed in the mornings looking like this. It's completely natural. Please be so kind and lower your voice, you'll wake him up.''

'_Natural! What the hell does that mean? How dare he touch my brother in that way?'_ Conrart was literally going to puke at the King's words.

Yuuri was not a guy that he would let near his brother anymore; he was too tainted to be with his baby brother. The first times he had caught Yuuri with one of his affairs was a blow to the face.

He had encouraged his lovely brother into a loveless relationship, full of misery. He and Gwendal has been on the look for some loophole in the marriage contract for years now, but old tradition laws stated, that a royal couple should remain faithful towards each other until the death separates them.

Conrart deeply wished that a thunder would strike down upon the changed king, but such wish will never be granted and his brother will always be in the bastard's uncaring grasp.

But this was another blow to the face for the sword master. His brother was laying in the traitorous king's bed, what was covering him were only a mere see-through sheet and the king himself, stood in front of him with a shit-eating grin and thought that he had made him proud.

If he could, he would strike the bastard with his own sword. But Yuuri was still his king, and Wolfram was his prince-consort. Wolfram was Yuuri's husband and he doesn't have a say in this matter any longer. With enraged eyes he, Conrart replied to the king with an unsaying threat and then gave the stunned male a bow, not of respect but of duty, and left the room.

Yuuri's eyes followed the older man's uniform clad back and wondered if he had said something wrong. It couldn't be his fault; he only said what the truth was.

'_And what was he so angry about… Wolfram is my spouse; I can do what the fuck I want with him!'_ Thought the king and slammed shut his bedroom door, he forgot a sleeping beauty in his bed and the loud bang made emerald eyes open in alarmed panic.


End file.
